Día 23: Pasado de moda
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Mes NejiTenten/ No, no estaba pasado de moda. Tenten sabe por qué Neji se viste así, y solo eso bastaba.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Ninja | Situado dos años después de la Guerra | Rated K+ |  Neji/Tenten | Género: Romance - Comedia | No se considera la muerte de Neji | _

* * *

**Mes NejiTenten.**

* * *

Tema elegido: Moda.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Día 23: Pasado de moda._**

 ** _._**

* * *

—Está pasado de moda.

Tenten dejó de ver el cielo oscurecido, por lo tarde que era, para dirigir su vista a su amiga, quien dijo la primera frase desde que habían salido de la casa de Ino, donde se realizó una de sus tan comunes reuniones de chicas. Temari volvió a repetirlo, creyendo que la castaña estuvo tan concentrada en la luna menguante de esa noche y no le prestó atención.

—Te oí. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso dijeron adentro las chicas y tú solo reíste.

La joven experta en armas recién comprendió a qué se refería. Volvió a reír, como lo hizo en casa de la Yamanaka, y esa acción logró que la rubia de Suna se cruzara de brazos.

—No iba a ponerme a discutir como Ino y Sakura lo hicieron sobre quién se viste peor: o Sai con su siempre negro traje, o Sasuke con su especie de capa fea —explicó, una vez que dejó de reír.

—Infantiles —entornó sus ojos aguamarina con hastío—. Tampoco esperaba eso de ti, simplemente quería ver algo similar a lo que dijo Hinata en defensa de Uzumaki. Quería divertirme un rato más oyendo qué otra defiende a su noviecito.

—¿Querías que dijera _"A mí me gusta cómo se viste Neji-kun"_ y me sonroje? —de nuevo se escuchó una estruendosa risa en la silenciosa calle. Temari negó con la cabeza, resoplando—. Bueno… tú no defendiste a Shikamaru cuando Ino dijo que su traje de jounin es anticuado.

—Dije que me daba igual. A final de cuentas… —una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios—, no todos pueden tener mi elegancia al vestir.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para entornar sus ojos cafés.

—Tu abanico en la espalda le quita la elegancia a tu quimono negro.

—Y esos pergaminos que usas como pulseras son de mal gusto para tu cheongsam blanco.

Cruzaron miradas por un cortísimo instante, cada una con su ceño fruncido, antes volver a reír. Una más discreta que la otra, divertidas por las frases que soltaron, similares a las que se decían ciertas amigas de Konoha casi a diario en sus absurdas discusiones.

—De acuerdo, ¿me vas a responder lo que te dije? —interrumpió Temari, regresando al tema del comienzo.

—No entiendo por qué tanto interés…

—No lo sé, curiosidad. Estaba interesante el tema de hoy.

—¿Hablar de lo bien o mal que se visten nuestras parejas? —preguntó sarcástica la morena—. Muy Ino para mi gusto.

—Incluso Karui-san contestó, no te hagas la difícil —habló de nuevo, recordando los intentos que hacía la anfitriona de la reunión con tal de sacarle un par de palabras cordiales (o risas) a la seria y dura prometida de su amigo, Choji.

—Es que no sé qué decir…

—Yo puedo decir sin problemas que Shikamaru es un anticuado para vestirse; tiene mal gusto en cuestiones de ropa.

—Ah… yo creo que Neji se viste normal.

—¿Normal, cómo?

—Normal, solo eso. Cambió su yukata blanca, por una verde oscuro menos larga, y se pone un protector en el torso similar a la de su chaleco jounin del mismo color. Sus pantalones son menos sueltos y ahora negros. ¿Qué de malo hay?

Temari la miró ceñuda, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Eso podías haber contestado hace rato.

La morena soltó una risa menos escandalosa a las anteriores, volviendo a mirar al frente. Realmente, le importaba poco o nada lo que decían sus amigas respecto a cómo se viste Neji (aunque él no fue el único chico tocado en la conversación de modas), no iba a discutir defendiéndolo.

Además, ella se dio cuenta que había algo en esa manera de vestir, la cual adoptó cuando ambos cumplieron dieciocho y a los pocos meses de iniciar su relación.

…

 _Habían pasado un par de semanas una vez finalizada la guerra. Los heridos de gravedad seguían internados en el hospital, a donde habían sido dirigidos inmediatamente. Unos cuantos habían muerto la semana pasada, otros más fueron dados de alta, y los que quedaban seguían su lento proceso de recuperación._

 _Tenten y Lee, dirigiéndose al hospital como todos los días, conversaban del avance en la recuperación de su maestro y compañero. La segunda buena noticia que recibieron (la primera fue cuando les comunicaron que ambos vivirían) hace poco, fue que en unos días ya serían dados de alta, para alivio de los pacientes, quienes apenas soportaban más días dentro del hospital. En propias palabras de Gai, los ninjas médico son amables y el trato es bueno, no había queja con ello; sin embargo, estar dentro de un lugar sumamente silencioso, con olor a medicina, con ruidos extraños por algunos procedimientos de curación, y las visitas seguidas de enfermeras para ayudarles en el aseo diario, no lo hacía tan agradable. Eso sin contar el desánimo de seguir internados y no con su vida como antes. Lo último afectaba más a Gai, por más que éste trataba de ocultarlo, debido al diagnóstico que le dieron hace una semana, donde el médico dejó en claro que no volvería a caminar. Ese día, Neji tuvo que soportar los sollozos de su maestro bajo las sábanas, ya que compartían habitación de hospital desde que salieron de sala de urgencias._

 _Lo bueno había sido que su depresión duró tan solo tres días. Ahora Lee estaba más que emocionado por decirle a su maestro que saldría del hospital, y claro que su vida no será monótona como él cree que será. Tenten estaba igual de feliz, caminando al lado de su compañero rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraban._

— _Bella flor —llamó el de cejas gruesas, recibiendo la atención de su compañera—, ¿quieres que de nuevo saque a Gai-sensei, para que te quedes hablando a solas con Neji?_

 _La joven no evitó mirarlo como si hubiese dicho una abominación, para después calmarse al recordar que eso no tenía nada de malo. Ya se lo había pedido varias veces._

— _No seas tonto, Lee. Sabes que Neji ahora puede ponerse de pie sin dolor y podemos irnos._

— _Entonces, ¿ya no será necesario que saque a Gai-sensei para que estés con él a solas?_

— _¡¿Por qué quieres recalcar que quiero estar con Neji a solas?!_

— _¿Acaso no es verdad?_

— _No, también quiero pasar tiempo con Gai-sensei, ¿qué clase de alumna me crees? —se detuvieron una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de posar su mano en el pestillo, Tenten empezó a alisarse más el flequillo, acomodándose la trenza que une a sus dos moños, hacia el frente._

— _Te ves bien, bella flor —la chica se detuvo cuando volvió a escuchar a su amigo, sintiéndose un poco abochornada por el comentario—. Tu cabello ha crecido más y por eso puedes hacerte una trenza extra, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, ahora está más largo que lo que por sí era. Además… —bajó su vista, dando una mirada rápida a cómo estaba vestida: un pantalón distinto al que llevaba de color negro, y una blusa aguamarina de estilo chinesco; ambas prendas menos holgadas a las que solía usar—, era hora de un cambio._

 _Antes de oír el nuevo comentario de su amigo, la castaña abrió la puerta. Sonrió desde el marco de la puerta al ver que Gai-sensei estaba en su silla de ruedas y no en cama, jugando las cartas con Neji, quien estaba de pie al lado de la ventana. Lee fue el primero en entrar, gritando lo feliz que estaba, y fue su eterno rival el que lo calló, preguntándole qué sucedió ahora. Tenten se unió a la conversación, diciendo que sí era un buen motivo para estar felices; no quiso dar más preámbulos, y les contó que al fin saldrían del hospital. Ese mismo día podría ser, o al día siguiente. Gai-sensei le puso la cereza al pastel, riendo alegre y jalando con su aún fuerte brazo a su pupilo favorito. Neji solo suspiró aliviado, viendo la sonrisa de su compañera de equipo para asegurarse que era verdad._

 _Una vez liberado del abrazo de su maestro, Lee empezó a abrir el cajón de éste, empezando a empacar todo lo que le pertenecería, para irse del hospital cuanto antes. Gai lo detuvo, diciéndole que harían eso en menos de cinco minutos, pero lo que sí quería hacer era despedirse de los pacientes de las otras habitaciones, con los cuales había confraternizado esas semanas. Neji le pidió a Lee que lo acompañe, después él iría a despedirse también de esas personas, mas primero quería guardar sus pertenencias, que eran pocas. Antes de que Gai saliera moviendo rápidamente las ruedas de su silla, siendo seguido por su copia más joven, Tenten les advirtió que no tardaran tanto pues aún era temprano y podrían irse a otro lugar a comer, recordando lo que solían hacer antes de la guerra. La castaña miró a Neji, como preguntándole si aceptaba, a lo que él asintió; fue suficiente para que Lee y Gai salieran gritando_ _«_ _¡Volvemos enseguida!_ _»_ _._

 _Cuando quedaron solos, la morena sonrió, acercándose a su amigo._

— _¿Te ayudo en algo?_

— _Es poco. Mejor guarda las pertenencias de Gai-sensei, estoy seguro que tardará._

— _Está bien, pero si me acusa de arruinar su reto de "Empacar en solo cinco minutos", le diré que eres el culpable._

 _Vio la tenue sonrisa en los labios de Neji, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche que le corresponde a su maestro, abriendo cada cajón. Se sorprendió de no encontrar solo ropa, sino también varias revistas de cosas que no sabía si él leía eso, uno que otro libro de estrategia, una pañoleta color violeta (sabía que a Gai no le gustaba el violeta), una banda ninja de Suna, y un kunai extraño. Frunció el ceño, tomando dos de las cosas y enseñándoselas a Neji._

— _No son de él, obviamente. Se las dieron los pacientes de las demás habitaciones —explicó y, en un momento, señaló la pañoleta que ella tenía en la mano—. Eso se lo dio una paciente dos días antes de morir. A ella también le atravesó una púa._

— _Oh… —solo pudo murmurar, pensando que de eso también pudo morir Neji—. Seguiré guardando sus cosas._

 _Nuevamente caminó hacia la mesa, deteniéndose cuando Neji volvió a hablar. Justo lo que menos esperaba pero que sí quería escuchar._

— _Me imaginaba tu cabello largo, mas nunca tanto._

 _Tenten se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta._

— _Y eso que no lo has visto suelto. Hinata había ido a mi casa, y me encontró con una coleta porque los moños me pesaban un poco… —soltó una risita—. Creo que necesitaba un cambio. También de vestimenta… no sé, algo nuevo; lo probaré luego._

 _Neji encogió sus hombros, cerrando la bolsa donde guardó todos sus libros._

— _Te ves bien, de todas formas —acotó casi en un susurro. Al no recibir respuesta, dejó de guardar sus prendas en la otra bolsa, para mirar el rostro de la castaña: labios entreabiertos, ojos parpadeando rápidamente. El Hyuga carraspeó un par de veces, regresando a su labor—. Quise decir que no te sentaría mal un cambio. Bueno, no es que te veas mal ahora, solo que…_

— _Ya, entiendo —lo detuvo, recuperando el aplomo y quedándose con la primera frase que él soltó, sonriendo internamente al ver que ahora Neji era el abochornado—. Eso mismo me dijeron mi vecino y Lee —notó su ceño fruncido—. Mejor acabemos de empacar._

 _Quince minutos más pasaron, Lee y Gai ingresaron a la habitación, viendo todo organizado y a Tenten conversando amenamente con Neji. En seguida, el mayor empezó a preguntarse por qué sus pertenencias ya estaban guardadas, pero fue cortado por su alumna, diciéndole que así llegarían pronto a sus hogares, para darse un baño y dejar sus cosas ahí, y luego podrían reunirse en el Barbacoa que se reabrió hace poco. Esa idea había sido conversada con Neji, así que él estaba de acuerdo, y los otros dos hombres no tardaron en aceptar._

 _El almuerzo que tuvieron aquel día, se había extendido hasta cenar en otro lugar y beber un rato; eso último no lo hubiese permitido Gai, debido a susceptibilidad que tiene Lee con el alcohol (comprobado cierta vez por accidente) y que sería incorrecto siendo sus tres alumnos aún menores, pero bastó con que Tenten le recordara que en unos meses ya cumplirían dieciocho años, para vencer todos los argumentos de su maestro, haciéndole llorar de la emoción porque sus tres muchachos ya no eran los niños que él entrenó y educó hace siete años, sino tres jóvenes héroes de guerra. Lee acompañó el llanto de su maestro, y fue el primero en beber la jarra de sake que habían pedido, embriagándose con los vasos posteriores; ese había sido el motivo que finalizó su reunión, pues Neji y Tenten debieron sacarlo cuanto antes del local, seguidos por Gai-sensei evitando más destrozos._

 _Pasaron los meses, ya había llegado nueve de marzo, y Tenten se sorprendió que, a partir de ese día, podría llamar "novio" a Neji; sin embargo, acordaron guardar en secreto su relación hasta el momento indicado. Y el momento indicado, resultaba ser en el cumpleaños del Hyuga, por ser el día en el que tendrían a sus más cercanos reunidos; pero una misión asignada ese mismo día, terminó por posponer ese plan. Tenten tuvo que decirle a Hinata que cancelara la pequeña reunión de cumpleaños que habían preparado juntas, pues Neji no quería excusarse de esa misión, así se cruce con su cumpleaños, por una simple razón: era la primera misión que tendría después de su extensa rehabilitación, la que confirmaría su regreso a la actividades que corresponden a un jounin como él._

 _Y también confirmaba, a medias, algo más._

 _Tenten frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando vio cómo llegaba vestido Neji a las puertas de la aldea. Se preguntó a sí misma si el hecho de haber cambiado su cheongsam rojo habitual por otro de color blanco con flores rosas y mayas para misiones, haya incentivado a su novio a cambiar de traje para ir de misión. Desde que salió del hospital, Neji había empezado a usar una yukata azul grisáceo y pantalones negros menos holgados, teniendo su banda ninja en la frente, aun cuando su sello haya desaparecido. Ahora, llevaba una camisa verde oscuro y, por encima de ésta, un protector del mismo color, parecido a un chaleco táctico de jounin._

— _¿Y eso? —preguntó la castaña, una vez que salieron de la aldea, señalando la parte superior de su vestimenta—. ¿Tiene algún motivo tu cambio?_

— _Nada importante._

— _Pareciera como si te protegieras el torso… —él no le respondió—. De acuerdo._

 _Lo siguiente que confirmó su teoría, ocurrió en el momento en que unos ladrones los rodearon, con intención de quitarles el paquete que cargaban destinado a una aldea en reconstrucción. No era nada nuevo su posición a la hora del combate, siempre estaban espalda a espalda, cubriéndose el uno al otro. Aún sin ubicarse, Tenten sabía que tendría que juntarse con su compañero, luchando a la par con los enemigos que le correspondían, y sin perder de vista a Neji, cuidando el punto ciego de él que descubrió hace cinco años; y él, atacaría también, alertándola de vez en vez si ve algo que ella no, o dándole alguna indicación para terminar rápido el combate. Sí, definitivamente, eso estaba más que claro._

 _Al menos para la joven, que empezaba a sacar un par de pergaminos sujetos en su cadera, sí._

— _Tenten, cúbreme la espalda._

 _Lo miró incrédula con sus ojos cafés, al tiempo en que se ubicaba junto a él casi por inercia. En otra situación, sin verlo tan serio, le hubiese contestado un_ _«_ _No es necesario que lo recuerdes_ _»_ _; de hecho, su cerebro ya había formulado respuesta. Pero prefirió sonreírle con confianza._

— _Eso ni lo dudes._

 _Había descubierto que el nuevo traje de Neji, tenía motivo: desarrolló un temor a los ataques por la espalda._

…

Eso no fue lo único que había descubierto, al menos no en el mismo día.

Cuando su relación pasó a la siguiente etapa, notaba que Neji solía sacudirse por las noches mientras dormía. Tenten no le preguntaba, pensando que le traería malos recuerdos o quizás eran acciones que él olvidaba, así que intuía que eran algunas pesadillas que mostraban una y otra vez el ataque que recibió en la guerra. Otra cosa que descubrió, fueron las inmensas cicatrices que tiene, y que se notan tanto en el torso como en el dorso; aunque ya se las había visto cuando aún estaba en el hospital. Lo interesante de eso era que, al pasar sus dedos sobre esas cicatrices (incluyendo la más antigua y pequeña cerca al hombro), erizaba los vellos finos y casi escasos que posee, mas no evita que siga tocándolo.

Tenía que aceptar que todos tienen miedo a algo, y Neji desarrolló un miedo al sobrevivir de una herida que _casi_ le provoca la muerte. _Casi_.

—¿Tenten?

Dejó de divagar en sus recuerdos al oír el llamado de su amiga, quien aún caminaba a su lado, teniendo la nariz fruncida con notoria molestia.

—Te he llamado tres veces y recién me haces caso. ¿Tan cansada estás?

—Lo siento, Temari. Pues no es cansancio, solo que debo llegar temprano a casa y dormir; mañana salgo de misión, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, una misión es más importante que ser mi escolta de regreso.

La castaña rió al entender a qué se refería. Reconoció la calle por la que estaban caminando, justo al lado de una tienda de dangos y onigiris. Unas calles más y llegaba a la casa donde tenía su departamento, y Temari tendría que seguir su camino a los territorios del Clan Nara.

—No necesitas escolta. Ya estamos llegando, dormiré o Neji mañana me regañará si llego tarde —se detuvo justo en el restaurante, el cual seguía abierto, siendo aún las nueve de la noche.

—Coincidentemente, siempre vas de misión con tu noviecito —comentó maliciosa la rubia—. ¿Tanto te quiere en su equipo?

—No lo sé, confía solo en mí para cuidar su trasero.

Se rieron juntas, antes de que la castaña siguiera su camino, despidiéndose con la mano y viendo que la otra kunoichi se fue por el camino contrario.

Llegó finalmente a la casa, subiendo rápido las escaleras para cenar algo ligero y dormirse de una buena vez. Se sorprendió al encontrar a cierta persona recostada en la pared aledaña a la puerta de su hogar, cruzado de brazos y abriendo los ojos en cuanto sintió su presencia. Tenten sonrió, acercándose a paso calmo y posando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Estaba pensando seriamente que harías una pijamada —comentó Neji, sacándole una risa.

—¿Hyuga Neji esperándome fuera de mi departamento? Qué vergüenza.

—Estuve dentro, pero fui por la cena.

Señaló con los ojos a la pequeña bolsa que estaba al lado de sus pies. La chica sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto, pues acababa de recordar que no tenía nada en su alacena. Fue ella quien se agachó a recoger el paquete, abriéndolo un poco para ver los dangos en su interior; volvió a sonreír, acercándosele para dejar un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y abrió la puerta de su departamento, entrando antes que él.

—Pensaré seriamente en darte unas llaves para que no entres por la ventana.

Colocó la bolsa en la pequeña mesa de su cocina, para después girar y entrelazar sus manos detrás de la nuca de él, sonriéndole juguetona, mientras acomodaba la solapa su verde chaleco.

Pensándolo mejor, sí le gustaba cómo se viste Neji. Desde antes.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)

Han pasado más de dos meses para que al fin publique el día 23 D: qué horrible me atrasé. Pero solo me falta uno ahora, espero no pasar de este mes.

Aunque esta vez no fue tanta mi culpa, simplemente no se me ocurría nada con los temas asignados para este día. Me frustraba, eliminaba; me seguía frustrando, seguía eliminando. Hasta que hace unos días vi un Headcanon en Tumblr, que hablaba de cierto temor que Neji pudo haber desarrollado hacia los ataques por la espalda, si es que hubiese vivido. Luego vi unos FanArts de mi artista favorita del NejiTen (de quien saqué la vestimenta de Neji), y ¡bam! Salió esto.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
